backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
1955
and Lorraine Baines in 1955.]] 1955 was a year exactly 30 years before 1985. Life was simpler when compared to 1985 or 2015, though as antiquated as 1885. The Clock Tower functioned until it was struck by lightning on November 12 of that year. New technology In relation to 1931 *Brain-wave analyzer *Edsel *Practical Television New locations *Baines residence *Bluebird Motel *City Archives *Coast Guard Youth Auxiliary *County Asylum *Deacon's Hill *Doc Brown's mansion and garage *Gaynor's Hideaway *Hal's Bike Shop *Hill Valley Airport *Hill Valley Army/Navy Store *Hill Valley Town Hall *Lou's Cafe *Lyon Estates *McFly residence (1955) *Pohatchee Drive-In Theatre *Sears *Starting line *Tannen residence *Texaco *Twin Pines Ranch *River Road Tunnel *Ruth's Frock Shop *Western Auto New culture New slang *Daddy-o *Happy Trails *Live in the home of tomorrow ... today! *Slacker *Square *Vaya con Dios Events in 1955.]] *'Wednesday, January 26': Future guitarist, Eddie Van Halen is born in Nijmegen, Netherlands. *'Saturday, April 9th': Science Fiction Theatre premieres with the episode "Beyond". At some point, this show becomes a favorite program of George McFly. *'Saturday, November 5th': **Doc Brown slips off his toilet while hanging a clock, and has a vision of what will become his most successful invention, the flux capacitor. He hurriedly sketches his vision. **Marty arrives in 1955 from the original 1985, on Otis Peabody's farm (a.k.a. Twin Pines Ranch) on the future site of the Twin Pines Mall/Lone Pine Mall. Peabody's son, Sherman, thinks Marty is an alien and Otis chases him out. Marty knocks down one of Old Man Peabody's two pine trees. Peabody later reported that he saw an "alien", but was declared insane and was sent to the County Asylum. **Marty accidentally prevents the first meeting of his future parents, George McFly and Lorraine Baines. **Marty finds Doc and shows him the DeLorean time machine. *'Sunday, November 6th': Doc realizes that Marty has interfered with his parents' first meeting and that he and his siblings will be erased from existence unless Marty can get them together. *'Monday, November 7th': Marty, as "Calvin Klein", goes to Hill Valley High School to try and get George and Lorraine together, but she has a crush on Marty instead of George. *'Tuesday, November 8th': ** Marty, wearing a radiation suit and describing himself as "Darth Vader, an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan", visits George in the middle of the night, to try and convince him to take Lorraine to the dance that Saturday. ** Marty defeats Biff Tannen in a skateboard chase around Courthouse Square, causing Biff and his gang to crash into a parked manure truck. ** Lorraine tells Marty, "I was wondering if Marty you would ask me to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance". *'Wednesday, November 9th': Marty and George come up with a plan for Saturday night that will see George become a "fighter" for Lorraine. *'Saturday, November 12th': ** At 6am, 1985 Doc and Marty (Marty B) arrive in 1955 from 1985-A; ** 2015 Biff arrives with the sports almanac and gives it to his younger self. ** UCLA wins Washington 19-17 at football. ** At various times during this day, there were four instances of the DeLorean in Hill Valley, three of which existed at the same time: one hidden at Brown mansion with 1955 Doc, one stashed somewhere by 2015 Biff, one with 1985 Doc hidden behind the Lyon estates billboard, and after the latter was transported to 1885, it reappeared buried in the Delgado mine at the edge of town. (More specifically, most of the 1955 events in Part II are Marty and Doc in "Timeline 6", where Doc had not been in 1885, and there are only 3 DeLoreans, nothing is in the Delgado Mine, and Western Union is not holding a letter for Marty. In "Timeline 7" and "Timeline 8", the DeLorean has been in the Delgado Mine for 70 years by the time that young Marty, old Biff and old Doc and Marty bring the DeLorean to 1955, and -- in the hours before the Western Union man's arrival -- there had been 4 DeLoreans simultaneously in that Timeline's history.) ** Marty (Marty A) takes Lorraine to the dance, but Biff interferes and George punches Biff, saving Lorraine and causing her to fall in love with him; ** Marty B also keeps Biff's gang from jumping Marty A, without Marty A noticing; ** Marty B gets the almanac from Biff and burns it, thus erasing the alternate 1985 and restoring the corrupted timeline back to normal. The 1985 Doc, in the DeLorean, gets struck by lightning and sent back to 1885. A car approaches a moment later with a Western Union man, who gives Marty a letter from Doc in 1885. Marty hurries back downtown, to see the 1955 Doc; ** At 10:04pm, lightning strikes the clocktower, Marty A goes back to 1985, but Marty B scares 1955 Doc by "returning" seconds after Marty A was sent back to the future. *'Sunday, November 13th': 1955 Doc reads the letter his older self in 1885 has written. *'Monday, November 14th': Marty and Doc uncover the DeLorean from the Delgado mine at the Boot Hill Cemetery, where the 1985 Doc was buried in 1885. *'Tuesday, November 15th': Doc repairs the DeLorean. *'Wednesday, November 16th': Marty leaves 1955 and heads back to 1885 to rescue Doc. Real world *'Monday, January 3': Hal Rayle (voice of Tannensaurus) is born. *'Sunday, November 27': Bill Nye (who performed science experiment in the video encyclopedia) is born. *'Saturday, December 31st': The Honeymooners episode "The Man From Space" premiered on this day, rather than November 5. Behind the scenes *'Sunday, March 20': The date that was originally planned for Marty to travel back to in the third draft rather than November 5. *'Saturday, May 14': Director/co-writer Robert Zemeckis turned 3 years old. *'Wednesday, May 25': Co-writer Bob Gale turned 4 years old. In commentary to the first film, Gale noted that his father's birthday is November 5, but that the inclusion in the film script was just a coincidence. Appearances *''Back to the Future third draft screenplay'' *''Back to the Future trilogy'' *''Back to the Future novelizations'' *''Back to the Future: The Story'' *''Back to the Future (video game)'' *''Back to the Future Part II & III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Go Fly a Kite" *''Super Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' Category:Years Category:1955